Often, a block of text that is to be displayed to a user of an application must be generated or updated in some manner. For example, in a product procurement application that allows a requester to view and requisition products listed in a catalog, a block of text may have to be generated/updated to reflect a change to information associated with a product. Such a block of text may include, for example, a description of the product, a product safety message corresponding to the product, a return policy for the product, information regarding sales restrictions on the product, etc. In addition, the generated/updated block of text may be required for some instances of an application and not for others. This may occur, for example, if the generation/updating of a block of text is limited to one or more locations, geographical areas, or countries. Further, the generated/updated block of text may need to be translated into another language, depending on the location of the computer on which the application is running.
The actual generation/updating of a block of text may be performed using different techniques, different personnel, different languages, etc., typically resulting in new/different coding for each instance of the application. This makes the generation/updating of a block of text difficult to support and maintain from a software point of view. As such, for these and other reasons, the generation/updating of blocks of text for multiple applications within a business can be a daunting task, especially if the applications are running on computers located at different sites around the world.